Unexpected Ways
by Ms.MV
Summary: set two months after Time Telling
1. Default Chapter

**__**

**Name fan fic: ****Unexpected Ways**

**By:**** Ms.MV**

**_Prologue  
_**  
_The story is set two months after Time Telling. Vaughn still works for the CIA and is already married for 6 months with __Alice__.  
But he's not exactly happy.  
His heart is still promised to the one and only love of his life, Sydney Bristow.  
  
_Sydney___ is back at the CIA but she still has to see Dr. Barnett every week to talk about those two lost years. She's still in love with Vaughn although she can't be with him.   
_Sydney___ still lives in her own house. The one she used to chare with Francie and Will.  
  
Will is still alive and he lives in his own house. He has a girlfriend named Allyson Thompson. She's a teacher at a kinder garden.  
  
The story is mostly about Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn.   
Because both of them are travelling ways they had never imagined...  
It's what we call 'UNEXPECTED WAYS'!  
  
*************_

**Chapter One: Arise and Fall**  
  
It was still early when Vaughn woke up and when he turned to his right to look at the person laying next to him, the truth hit him again.  
Just like it did every morning. And no matter how he would turn it, he would wake up next to Alice.  
They were already married for six months now but for Vaughn it felt like six years. He wasn't in love with her but he had married her because he was afraid to be alone.  
  
Alice was still asleep when Vaughn got out of bed. He couldn't stay in his house for a minute longer. He just needed to go somewhere and think.  
So he took a shower, got dressed, wrote a little note to Alice and drove to the pier.  
  
Vaughn got out of his car and walked down the pier.  
He stopped at a certain spot. It was the same spot where he had held Sydney's hand for the first time. Just to comfort her and to let her know that he would always be there for her. He still thought of that very often, especially when he was here. The pier was the perfect place for him to escape his life.  
Even if it was just for a little while.  
And as he was looking at the ocean beneath him, tears started falling down his cheeks again. Just like every other time.  
They started coming faster and faster now he thought of the life and love he didn't have and probably would never have.  
  
Vaughn had stood there for a little more than an hour when he drove back home.  
And as soon as he opened his front door, he heard her voice coming out of the kitchen.  
"Honey, is that you?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Good. I'm in the kitchen and I made you some breakfast!"  
"Thanks. I'll be there in a minute."  
"Ok.love you!" He couldn't say it back but he knew he had to give her an answer.  
"I know." Vaughn then went to the bathroom and did his best to cover up his red eyes.  
  
After five minutes he finally walked into the kitchen. Alice heard him coming and she turned around to face him.  
"You woke up early this morning!" She looked up at him.  
"I just couldn't sleep, so I went for an early walk."  
"Oh." They both sat down and had breakfast.  
  
"Michael?"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"You know that it's Allyson's birthday the day after tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well....I still have to buy something for her and I need you to take me to the mall. I mean if that's all right with you!" he nodded.  
"Sure. When do you want to go?"  
"Around noon. Why?"  
"No special reason. It's just that maybe I could finish reading some files before we go."  
"Why not." She got up from her chair and started cleaning up.  
  
Sydney woke up in her house that morning with a terrible headache. She knew how that came.  
It was because she had only slept for about two hours. And just as any other day, she had cried herself asleep.  
She had shed another million tears over the fact that her life was falling down again. Sydney had to force herself to get out of bed and take a shower.  
And when she did, she felt a bit better.  
  
It was already around one o'clock in the afternoon when she decided to go to the mall.  
Allyson was throwing a birthday party this weekend and she still had to buy something for her. She didn't know what else to do with her day off, so now was the perfect time to go.  
  
She had already been in the mall for about two hours when she spotted a couple, who were walking hand in hand, towards her direction.  
And when she looked at them she saw it was... Alice and Vaughn.  
They didn't see her and she thanked God for that.  
Sydney felt new tears forming in her eyes.  
So she got out of the mall as fast as she could and cried the whole way back to her house. It just hurt too much!  
**********

**Authors Note:**** I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you thought of it…Lots of love, Ms.MV******


	2. The Confrontation

**Chapter Two: The Confrontation**  
As soon as Sydney arrived home, she ran into her bedroom and fell down on her bed. Her whole pillow was soaked from her tears.  
The whole thing with Vaughn and Alice had really taken its toll on her.  
She couldn't take it any longer.  
Sydney was suddenly interrupted when she heard her phone ring. She did her best to cover up her crying before answering it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Syd! It's me!" It was Will.  
"Hey Will!" Her voice was still a bit shaky and Will sensed that something wasn't right.  
"Syd are you ok?"  
"Yeah.Why?" But the truth was that she was far from fine.  
"Because you sound like you've been crying."  
"No. I'm fine!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Okay because I want you to tell me if you're down ok?" She knew that he was there for her but she just couldn't tell him.  
The only one, who really understood her, wasn't there for her anymore.  
"O.K. will."  
"Now, what I actually called you for."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Allyson and I were planning on going to the movies and we thought that maybe you wanted to come with us? "She wanted to go but she decided not to. She really needed some time on her own.  
"Thanks for the offer but I already have plans...I'm sorry!"  
"No, it's ok. I guess I'll see you on Sunday, right?"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Okay, Bye Syd!"  
"Bye Will and say hello to Allyson ok?"  
"I will."  
"Bye!" They both up and Sydney went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath.  
maybe that would relax her a bit.  
  
Vaughn opened the front door of his house and walked inside. Alice was still in the mall with someone she knew from high school.  
They had bumped into each other during shopping and they had decided to stay a bit longer and chat.  
Vaughn was actually pleased to have some extra time on his own.  
He walked into his bedroom and opened one of his closets.  
Behind his clothes was a little brown box, he pulled it out and opened it.  
Inside were pictures of him and Sydney and also a few little notes from Sydney.  
It were notes they had secretly written during their many debriefs.  
Looking at those two things really brought up some emotions and he desperately wanted everything to go back as it was before.  
It was all getting too much for him and he picked up his cell phone. He just had to call her. He didn't want to use the normal phone because he didn't want Alice to become suspicious or anything.  
The only thing he wanted was to hear Sydney's voice.  
  
Sydney heard the phone ring and quickly wrapped a towel around her.  
She picked up the phone and answered it.  
"Hello?" But no answer came. Vaughn knew he just couldn't let her know it was him.  
"Hello? Is someone there?" No answer and she hung up. Vaughn hung up too.  
He sighed and asked himself what the hell he was doing with a woman he didn't even love.  
***********


	3. The Party

**Chapter Three: The Party**  
  
Sydney left the house that Sunday afternoon in a beautiful red dress.  
She got in her car and arrived at Will's house about an hour later.  
  
"Sydney! I'm so glad you could come."  
"Hey, Allyson.Happy birthday!" They both hugged each other.  
"Thank you soo much. Come in." Sydney stepped inside and smiled. She really liked Allyson and she and Will were absolutely perfect together.  
Once inside she handed Allyson her gift.  
It was a beautiful golden bracelet with her name in it.  
"Oh, Sydney.It's beautiful, thank you!"  
"You're welcome." Allyson once again hugged her and she then called for Will to join them.  
"Hey Syd." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Will."  
"Look at what Sydney gave me. Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Yeah, it is." Will then turned back to Sydney.  
"Why don't we all go to the living room and have something to drink..." The three of them sat down and talked for over an hour when there was a sudden knock on the door.  
"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Sydney didn't know who was at the door but as soon as she heard the person reply, she knew.  
It was Vaughn and she started to feel really mad at Will...  
"I'm sorry but we kind of got stuck in traffic."  
"That's ok.Come in."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey Alice."  
"Will." As much as he liked Vaughn, he certainly disliked Alice. She was just not the right person for Vaughn.  
  
They all walked into the living room and Vaughn was kind of feeling uncomfortable when he noticed Sydney. He and Alice walked over to Allyson and congratulated her. Vaughn then turned to Sydney.  
"Hi." She looked up and the way he looked at her was just too much for her.  
In his eyes was soo much pain and unhappiness that she wanted to go over to him and hold him in her arms. But she knew she couldn't.  
"Hey." Alice was already seated and she certainly didn't feel the need to greet Sydney.  
Vaughn then walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his wife. Alice took Allyson's gift out of her bag and handed it to her.  
Allyson opened the little velvet box and inside were two beautiful silver earrings.  
"Thank you soo much.I really like them." First she hugged Alice and then Vaughn.  
After opening all the presents, they all went to sit at the big table in the centre of the living room.  
Will went to the kitchen to get the cake and Sydney followed him with an excuse to help him. Will could tell that she was mad at him for not telling her about Vaughn and Alice. He looked at her.  
"You're mad, aren't you?" She did her best to keep her voice down.  
"Of course I'm mad. What the hell did you expect me to be?"  
"You're right. And I should have told you..."  
"Yes you should have!"  
"I just didn't want to spoil Allyson's birthday."  
"I know...but you've certainly spoiled my day!" With that said she walked back into the living room...Only to find that there was one free chair left...  
The one next to Vaughn. She sighed and silently took place on the chair.  
She didn't say much the entire evening but the same went for Vaughn.  
Both were deep in thoughts.  
  
It was already eleven o'clock when Sydney said she had to get up early in the morning, so she left after saying goodbye to everyone.  
  
Sydney lay in her bed that night, thinking about the worst birthday party ever.  
Vaughn and Alice arrived home not much longer after Sydney.  
The party hadn't been successful for Vaughn either.  
************

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading my story and please let me know if you want more or if I should quit here! Lots of love**


	4. Another Therapy

**Chapter Four: Another Therapy**  
  
It was still early when Sydney woke up and she still had a few hours for herself before she needed to go to the CIA. Today she had to see Dr. Barnett again to talk about how she was feeling.  
  
Sydney stood up and decided to go for a run. She was planning on jogging to the park, but she ended up somewhere else. Somewhere far away from the park.  
She had end up by the pier. It was if a power, greater and stronger then herself, had drawn her to it. And as she stood there she kind of felt relieved.  
Relieved to be at a place she once shared with her one and only guardian angel.  
And she knew that that was the only thing that nobody could take away from her.  
It would always be in her heart, no matter what...  
After a while she ran back home and got ready to go into the CIA.  
  
Vaughn woke up that same morning and he felt like he was living in a hell.  
He looked at Alice, who was lying with her head on his chest. And as soon as he saw her, he hated himself for what he had done last night. He had made love to her...  
Vaughn silently got out of bed and took a shower.  
A half an hour later he was dressed and drove to the CIA.  
  
Sydney walked into the CIA and headed straight to Dr.Barnett's office. She knocked twice before she heard her voice.  
"Come in." Sydney walked inside.  
"Good morning Sydney. Why don't you sit down so we can start."  
"Sure." Sydney took place in the big sofa opposite from Dr. Barnett's chair.  
"Tell me...How are you feeling today?" Sydney let out a big sigh and started talking.  
"I don't even know how to begin...I feel so many things."  
"Why don't you start from the beginning?"  
"You know agent Will Tippin, right?" Barnett nodded.  
"It was his girlfriend's birthday this weekend and I still had to buy her something, so I went to the mall. And as I was ready to leave, I saw agent Vaughn and his wife..."  
"And how did that make you feel?"  
"I felt...jealous."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wished it was me who was walking hand in hand with him." Sydney had tears in her eyes when she continued. "And then I went to the party and they were invited too. The whole night was just a nightmare and as soon as I got back home, I cried myself asleep." Her tears were streaming down her face and Dr. Barnett decided to end the session there.  
"Look, I think that's enough for today and that it would be better to continue some other day, ok?"  
"Thank you." She dried her tears and got out of the sofa.  
"I'll see you next week."  
"Ok." Sydney was about to leave when Barnett called her back.  
"Yeah?"  
"Devlin asked me to tell you that he's expecting you in his office as soon as you were done here."  
"Did eh tell you why?"  
"I'm afraid he didn't." Sydney nodded and walked away.  
  
In the meantime, Vaughn sat in his car and he was tuck in traffic. He suddenly heard his cell phone ring and answered it.  
"Vaughn."  
"Mike, where the hell are you? Devlin is already waiting for you!" It was Weiss.  
"I know. I'm just stuck in traffic. Tell him that I'll be there in less then ten minutes, ok?"  
"Whatever. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Sydney walked over to Devlin's office and knocked.  
"Yes. Come in." She entered his office.  
"Sir."  
"Ah, agent Bristow. Sit down."  
"Dr.Barnett told me that you needed me." Devlin nodded and answered her.  
"Yes. I was wondering if you already felt ready to go on a mission." She didn't need to think about that.  
"Of course. Why?"  
"Well there's some information we need and we thought that it was the perfect opportunity for you to get back in business.Now, why don't you follow me to the conference room and I'll give you all the details.  
"Sure." They both got out of their chair and walked to the conference room.  
  
Vaughn ran into the CIA building and entered the conference room about a minute later. Sydney had no idea about what he was doing here.  
"Agent Vaughn...you're late." Vaughn sat down in a chair opposite from Sydney.  
"I know Sir and I'm sorry."  
"Alright....Now, we recently learned that there's a certain group who has some information we can use. Agent Bristow, your job is to steal the information out of the group's headquarters and bring it back to us. The headquarter is in Kandalaksja in Russia. Agent Vaughn will go with you and will escort you on the job. The CIA will be in touch with you during the mission as well. You both leave at five pm today and you'll arrive their later on tonight. Are there any questions?"  
"Yes I have one."  
"Go ahead agent Bristow."  
"Why exactly do we need that information?"  
"We need it to get some further information about the group's other headquarters. We don't know the location of the four groups and then we will. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good. You can both go." Vaughn and Sydney got out of the conference room, but didn't say a word to each other. Sydney had a feeling that this would be a really long and uncomfortable mission to begin with.  
  
They both got in their cars and drove away.  
Each to their own house to pack the things they would need tonight.  
********

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed and please do so again! Lots of love!_


	5. First Mission

_Authors Note: Hey guys…Well. I've finally updated this story and I hope it was worth the wait...Please let me know what you thought of it and I promise that the next update won't be to far away…Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter five: First ****Mission**  
  
It was about five o'clock when Sydney got into the CIA plane. She saw that Vaughn was already in his place and that someone else was with him. Sydney went over to them and as soon as Vaughn heard her, he looked up. Sydney was the first to speak.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey! Uhm...This is agent Gellar and he will update us on the mission during the flight."  
"Oh, Okay." Sydney shook the agent's hand and she guessed that he was not much older the Vaughn but he was less attractive then Vaughn.  
"Hi. I'm Sydney Bristow."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too. So, what do we have here?" She sat down and looked at a map. As soon as Gellar started to speak, the plane took off.  
"This is a map of the group's headquarters. There will be security monitors on the entrance, but they're easy to shut down. Now, the plan is to get in the headquarter and to get the info we need. The info is inside a vault, which you can open with this descrambler."  
"What about guards?"  
"There will be guards here and here. And that's about all you need to know. Are there any questions?"  
"Nope."  
"Ok. Then I guess I should say good luck."  
"Thanks." Sydney studied the map a bit longer and Vaughn started off a conversation with Gellar.  
  
About three hours later they landed on a small airport near Kandalaksja. Vaughn and Sydney got in a jeep and drove towards the headquarter.  
Not much longer after they left, the plane took off as well and flew back to a safer place.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn arrived at the headquarter and prepared themselves to get in. Both of them put in an earpiece so they could contact each other during the mission. Sydney kind of felt safe now that she knew that Vaughn would be close to her during the break in. She was about to leave when he called her back.  
"Syd! Be careful, ok?"  
"Ok. You too!" He nodded and got in first because it was his job to shut down every surveillance camera except those in the head surveillance room. Because it would be those monitors he'd need to watch her every move. Vaughn got in easily and had no problem at all with the surveillance cameras.  
"Ok freelancer, it's safe for you to get in."  
"Got that!" She got in and headed for the vault.  
It didn't take long before she found it. "I'm opening the vault now."  
"Copy that. Radio silence until you get the info."  
Sydney opened the vault and got the information.  
"I got the Intel and I'm coming out."  
"Ok. Be careful."  
"I will." But as he saw her get out of the office, he saw that guards were coming her way.  
"Freelancers watch out! Two guards are coming your way!" But it was too late...  
The guards saw her and they started fighting. She managed to take them down and she got out as soon as possible.  
"Two guards down! I'll see you at the extraction point!"  
"Copy that. I'll be there in two minutes."   
  
About five minutes later they were both in the jeep and Vaughn called the CIA to tell them that they were ready to be picked up by the plane.  
"Base...this is boy scout."  
"Boy Scout. This is base. Go ahead."  
"We completed the mission successfully and we're ready to get back home."  
"I'm afraid that there's a change of plans..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have to send another plane to pick you up..."  
"Why?"  
"The plane that brought you there got in sight of the groups satellite and they shot at it...I'm afraid that they're all dead."  
"Oh my god...what are we supposed to do now."  
"The only option for you two is to go to the nearest safe house and spend the night there until we got a new plane to pick you up." Vaughn sighed and answered.  
"Copy that. Over and out." Sydney looked at him and she knew that something was wrong.  
"What is it?"  
"The plane got in the enemy's sight and got shot...everyone's dead."  
"What do we have to do now? When are they going to pick us up?"  
"There searching a new plane but in the mean time we have to spend the night at a safe house."  
"Great...just great." Vaughn started the car and they drove off to the safe house.  
**********


	6. Explanations

**Chapter six: Explanations**  
  
It didn't take long to find the safe house and as soon as they arrived, they parked the car in a safe spot. Because the last thing they needed were a few uninvited guests. Sydney and Vaughn quickly made their way into the safe house and checked everything to see if it wasn't damaged. Luckily for them everything seemed to be still intact.  
  
Sydney went to sit down on the sofa and it didn't take long for Vaughn to notice that she was shivering.  
"Are you cold?" She looked up at him and answered.  
"A bit." He immediately took of his own coat and wrapped it around her.  
"Here take this." Sydney was kind of touched by this gesture and thanked him for it.  
"No problem." He then went to the fire place and started making a fire.  
The house was soon filled with a beautiful yellow/orange glow and Sydney already felt a bit warmer. Vaughn came over to her and went to sit down next to her on the sofa. He let out a big sigh and began to speak.  
"Look Sydney, I think we need to talk."  
"I know." For once she agreed with him.  
"The day they told me you were missing, I was a complete mess. I actually broke down in front of your father and there was nothing in the world that could save me. All I felt was this terrible pain and I couldn't get rid of it." He paused for a brief moment and Sydney could tell that it was hard for him to open up like this.  
"After a while I couldn't concentrate on my work anymore and I got suspended for a few months. I was actually glad that for a while I didn't have to walk by your empty office anymore. So I just sat there at home everyday drinking and feeling sorry for myself. And one day I bumped into Alice and we kind of picked things up where we had left them. Six months ago we finally got married but...I'm not happy Syd. What Alice and I have isn't a marriage, it's an understanding." Sydney saw in his eyes that what he said was true, but why would he stay with Alice if he was so unhappy?  
"Then why do you stay with her?"  
"Because I'm afraid that the one person I love the most maybe don't want me back...that you won't have me back." She suddenly smiled at him.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I broke your heart..."  
"Yeah you did. But there's nothing in the world that can stop me from loving you."  
"I love you too Syd." He then leaned over to her and he did what he already wanted to do for two years now. And what started out as a small and simple kiss soon became a kiss full of love and desire. Sydney suddenly held back a little.  
"What's wrong?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You're still married..." He shook his head and answered.  
"That won't take long anymore because as soon as I get back, I'm going to have a serious talk with Alice." She didn't answer him with words but her kisses said enough. They soon deepened the kiss and their desire grew more and more each minute. That night they made up for those two incredibly long years and they discovered each other over and over again...Until they were so exhausted that they just fell asleep in each others arms in front of the fire place.  
********

**Authors Note: How was that for an update? I hope you liked it and please give me some feedback! Thanks.**


	7. Leavingbut not for long

**Chapter 7: leaving...but not for long**  
  
When Sydney woke up the next morning, she thought that last night was nothing more then a dream. But then she felt someone's arm around her waist and she suddenly smiled. She was safe again in Vaughn's embrace. Sydney turned around slowly so that she could see his face. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful that it just warmed her heart to see him like this.She suddenly wished that this moment would never end. She leaned closer to him and kissed his bare chest. Vaughn opened his eyes and was soon greeted by hers. He smiled and kissed her in return.  
"Good morning." She snuggled closer to him and placed another kiss on his chest.  
"Morning."  
"Syd?" She looked up and stared into a pair of the most beautiful green eyes and they were filled with love.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." And that was all they needed to know for now.  
  
_Gib' mir die Hand  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann  
  
If we belong to each other, we belong  
Anyplace anywhere anytime  
_  
  
Two hours later they were seated in the CIA plane back to L.A.  
They spend the next few hours laughing and talking to each other. This hadn't just been a CIA mission; it had also been a mission to find each other back. And it had been successful.  
When the time came for them to part again, the y clung to each other. Vaughn cupped her face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"I'll be back soon."  
"I know. I just hate to see you go now."  
"I have to." She nodded and hugged him one last time.  
"I'll be home soon." With that said he walked to his car and she walked to hers.  
_Promise me you'll wait for me  
'cause I'll be saving all my love for you  
and I will be home soon  
Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
and I'll be home, I'll be home soon  
  
_  
  
As soon as Vaughn got home, he was greeted by Alice.  
"Hey sweetie! I missed you so much." She ran over to him and she was about to hug him when he stopped her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We need to talk." He led her over to the living room and they sat down.  
"Why do I have this feeling that what you're about to day isn't good..."  
"We're over Alice." She looked at him with a shocked impression on her face.  
"What do you mean we're over?"  
"Don't you get it? Our marriage. It's over."  
"Why? I thought we were happy."  
"No...I never should have married you in the first place."  
"You're leaving me for that b**** of a Sydney Bristow, aren't you?"  
"Ok, first of all. Sydney is not a b**** and yes. I'm leaving you for her. What Sydney and I feel for each other goes a lot deeper then what you and I once had. and you can try all you want to stop me from doing this but it won't work. I made up my mind and I'll move out tonight." She suddenly slapped him in the face and ran off.  
"You bastard!" He then went into his bedroom and started packing his belongings.  
  
After four more hours he arrived at Sydney's place. She opened the door with a huge smile on her face and kissed him.  
"You're here!"  
"I'm here and I'll never leave you again."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." They both walked into the house and they were home at last.  
*******

_The words from the first song were taken from "Anyplace anywhere anytime" by Nena and Kim Wilde.   
__The second song is "Promise me" from Beverly Craven_

**I hope you liked the update and you know how much I like feedback!******


End file.
